


Dear Journal...

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, M/M, One-Sided Love, Sad, Suicide, diary entry, hinted spoilers, school au, urge to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Journal...</p><p>Hinata is roommates with Komaeda. Read his journal that is full of his thoughts and feelings towards whats happening and the boy causing it at the peaceful school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Journal...

**Author's Note:**

> W-why did I write this? (T^T)

Dear Journal

Komaeda is my roommate but I don’t get close to him much. It’s been 2 days since I’ve came to this school and I’ve already noticed that something is not quite right with this boy. He confuses me; I think he’s not the good weird. Though sadly I know I won’t be able to avoid him. Wish me luck cause, man, I’m gonna need it.

**…….**

Dear Journal

Komaeda is so fucking cheesy, you will not believe. He’s not that bad a guy. He’s social around everyone and is always polite. I clearly judged him wrong in my last entry, opps.

**.……**

Dear Journal

Wtf!? Komaeda’s personality has taken a turn or the worse. Togami started picking on him so Komaeda did what he thought was best in the situation and tried to punch him. He failed and got seriously beat up. He talks about hope 24/7 and is always bringing himself down. He shouldn’t be so fucking hard in himself.

**…….**

Dear Journal Komaeda is a creep. He has a fucked up laugh and his eyes are scary. I can’t understand why he lost it in that class today. Saying that hope was brought from Peko hitting Koizumi with a hockey racket in p.e. for hurting Kuzuryuu. When people told him to shut it he burst out laughing saying someone who only got into the school by luck is useless trash anyway. What’s wrong with this guy!?

**…….**

Dear Journal

I am the only person willing to talk to Komaeda now but no one will talk to me because it. I can’t understand the boy but he’s like a wounded puppy that I want to look after but at the same time he could bite into my hand at any second.

**. ……**

Dear Journal

Komaeda is very ill. His health condition is terrible and I’m scared. He says that I shouldn’t worry but he’s puking out blood with his sick, I’m concerned for his health. A lot more than I would have thought I’d ever be for someone like him.

**…….**

Dear Journal

Komaeda is in hospital. He’s talking complete shit. He needs to get better soon. No one likes him but most of them are worried. Yet I feel like I’m the only one who cares really. I wish more people would care for this poor boy. His face is so pale it fucking hurts to see him so _weak!_

**…….**

Dear Journal

Komaeda’s out of hospital but he’s still got a few screws lose in his head. Everyone is finding it harder to put up with than they had before. He’s been beat up a lot for pretty much nothing. I feel bad. I wish I could help him out. If only I could understand him …….

Dear Journal

Everyone’s saying that Komaeda has a crush on me. They should all just stfu with the bs its very annoying.

**…….**

Dear Journal

I understand why Komaeda has some ‘things’ wrong with his mind. His past was very, very distressing. Poor guy, if only someone was out there to look after him. I want to cheer him up always. I feel so bad for calling him weird. Lately the bullying has been getting to him, I hope he’s ok.

**……**

**……**

**.…..**

**……**

Dear Hinata-kun

Do not worry I have not read this journal of your private, most hopeful of thoughts. I just wanted to thank you for being around useless trash like me. I know we’ve had some bad times and I understand if you like the others hates someone like me. I hope Hinata-kun has the best of futures. Thanks for being there for me. Goodbye dear friend. I want to tell you that I love you before I go.

**……**

Dear Journal

Komaeda committed suicide. I didn’t see this coming. I couldn’t stop him. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.


End file.
